Charmed:Prues Revenge
by Charmedfinal2009
Summary: Prue back from the dead because a demon broght her back to kill Paige so the power of three will be lost or so that Prue could back in the pwer of three.


Prue Revenge

By: Joseph Echie

The Charmed Ones are in the Halliwell Manor. Phoebe is typing on her computer when she sees Prue standing in front of her. "What you're back from the dead," said Phoebe as she took off her glasses. Prue just smiled and yelled Piper gets your butt down here. Piper came down the stairs with Paige right behind her. Paige mouth dropped as she thought how in the world is she back. Prue read her mind and said, "Remember how Cole came back."All of them nodded as Prue came closer. Piper took a step back. Prue eyes became watery as she said, "you don't love me anymore I was your sister first." Paige thought why is she jealous of me as Prue said because you took my place in the Power of Three. Paige came down the stairs to where Prue was standing. She held her hand and said, "Nobody is taking your place.""Your right," she said as she extended her hand and tried to strangle Paige. Paige orbed out of her reach. Piper said Prue stop it she your sister as Piper froze her. Phoebe was completely shocked. How is she frozen she's a witch thought Phoebe. She is a demon not a witch a demon has brain warped her. How can you get brain warped when you are already dead asked Paige? Prue unfroze and Piper jumped as Phoebe had a premonition. In the premonition, Phoebe saw a demon talking to Prue saying kill Paige and Power of Three will be part of you again. Phoebe blinked her eye and the premonition was over. Phoebe got off the couch and started to read Prue mind. The only thing she felt was revenge and the only thing is she was thinking kill Paige. Then all of a sudden, Prue's emotion took over her body. "Piper how could you betray me like this. Take my role as the eldest sister," said Phoebe. Piper was like overwhelmed and just threw her hands up. Listen to me yelled Phoebe as she raised Piper over the stairs telekinetically. Paige just looked at her sister as she thought of Prue and said Ocean. Prue disappeared and Phoebe was back to normal. Piper fell on her butt. "See all of this stuff happens to me why, " said Piper as she threw her hands up again. Paige helped her up.

Prue was in the underworld in Barbus's territory. Prue yelled Barbus as she walked around. Prue was mind went black for a minute and she had a flashback of Shax throwing her and Piper into the wall. I'm dead ,"she said as Barbus came in. "You were resurrected to get your rightful revenge ,"said Barbus as he put his hands on her shoulder. Prue blinked her eyes as he said her greatest fear dying. Your greatest fear is dying again if you do not kill Paige you will die again. Prue astro projected behind Barbus. Barbus was not frightened one bit as Prue telekinetically raised him in the air. "Why should stay alive if I end up dead she," said as she took a step forward. Barbus made a plasma ball as he said" If I die first you will definitely be dead again."

The Charmed Ones were in the Halliwell manor as Phoebe said, "What demon came manipulate us and come back from the dead." Barbus said Piper and "then again today is Friday the thirteenth."Barbus is the one who brought Prue back from the dead and making her believe the only way she die not to die again is to kill me," said Paige. I already made the vanquishing potion just in case he came back said Piper holding the vial with the green liquid in her hand. Paige got in the middle of Piper and Prue as they orbed to the underworld. As they entered the Underworld, they saw that Prue had Barbus in the air. What in the hell is she doing said Paige as she walked up. Prue heard her footsteps in the background and let Barbus fall to the ground. Prue smiled and a made Piper fall back into the wall with a flick of her hand. Phoebe ran toward her blocking all of her emotions but concentrating on copying her powers. Paige was just staring Prue in the eye and was thinking that this is our fight and not theirs. Prue my sister our sister and she wants me dead. How are we gone make her go back to the underworld. What makes Prue vulnerable except and the only answer she came out with is her sisters. Phoebe copied them and got her powers in her arsenal. Phoebe levitated in the air as she telekinetically moved her into the wall. Prue went sliding back until she ended up in the wall. Phoebe looked at Paige and said, "Throw the vial." Once Prue heard that, she quickly got up and held her hand out making it come to her telekinetically. Prue was thinking if he dies I die I won't let that happen. Piper finally got up and saw Prue with the vial. Piper went to where Prue was and held her hands. Piper became teary-eyed looking into Prue eyes. Her hands were so cold but Piper didn't care. "Prudence I never took your place as the eldest sister. You've been dead for nine years and you expect us to ignore our sister. We were sad I turned into to a Fury because of all my held up emotion. I'm sorry you died. No, I'm actually pissed of your dead but it happened we've grown but we never forgot about you." Prue heard the words and had a flashback. Ion the flashback she saw all her sister smiles, laughs, and heartaches she had with her sisters. Prue went back to normal and hugged Piper. "I'm sorry I am I don't know why I let Barbus get to me," said Prue. Phoebe went back down to the ground and ran to hug Prue. Prue stopped hugging Prue and looked at Paige. Paige saw Barbus getting up and said "Prue look out."Prue dodged the fireball Barbus created. Piper froze him quickly and said, "Say your goodbyes Prue has to go after we vanquish Barbus." Paige and Prue hugged for a long time. Paige had a tear fall down her eye. Paige I'm sorry about wanting to kill you it kind of runs in the Halliwell family said Prue as both of the laughed. Barbus ran as Prue threw the vial at him and he was vanquished. Before Prue disappeared, she said I love all three of you.


End file.
